Modular electronic systems are designed to provide flexibility to configure systems as per user needs. These systems typically have multiple slots to accommodate a variety of modules (e.g., line cards, service cards, fabric cards, and the like). Most of these modules can be replaced with the latest product upgrades without disturbing normal operation of the system (i.e., hot swappable). As power consumption and networking requirements increase, the relationship of interconnect and mechanical assembly grows more complex at connection point physical interfaces. It continues to be important for the modules to be easily removed for replacement or repair.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.